Talk:Avengers (Earth-616)
Some of the membership info seems to be about the New and Mighty Avengers and not the classic Avengers.--Max 17:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Technically, they're all Avengers. It's all part of the same legacy, just like the West Coast team. Plus, it seems like everyone who was a Mighty or New Avenger is going to be part of the new lineups, all of which will connect back to the core Avengers team, which is a re-establishment of the original legacy. :--GrnMarvl14 17:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) cap britain anyone know which avengers team hes gonna be joining?(Avenging-X-Bolt 16:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC)). :Might be none. He was offered membership and accepted, but since Rogers is expanding the Avengers brand, there's no guarantee he'll actually be ON a team. He'll just be available for Avengers emergencies. :--GrnMarvl14 20:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yo If you guys are going to add all avengers team rosters to the main avengers page, why not the young avengers? Are they not considered avengers? sorry i forgot about them, i'll get to that right now, thanks for reminding me Andy Nominus 03:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 266 She-Hulk, Falcon and Moon Knight featured in this issue on Avengers business. Should we add them as active Avengers then?--HED - HalfElfDragon 03:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we can add them as reserve or something since they're not on any of the main line-ups Andy Nominus 17:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Avengers Academy I think the Avengers Academy are not really considered like avengers members. They are students who wants to being Avengers--Antoinejd (talk) 18:00, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Antoinejd True but the teachers are definitely members so adding the category makes sense. And if we're adding the category we may as well add the students like we do with the X-Men. They're not "full-fledged" Avengers but they still carry the Avenger name. This probably won't matter so much soon anyway since the series is ending and the status quo for the whole roster will be revamped with Marvel Now. Andy Nominus (talk) 19:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Categories in Current Members & Name Specifications in Brackets I know I've kind of just done my own view of this already but I figure we need to decide on this 'cause the edit warring is getting annoying. I don't think we need the real names of every member that has a code name that's been used more than once in brackets unless the code name is "actively" being used by more than one person on the page. In this case the only one's this has to be done for are the Hawkeyes (Barton & Bishop). If a name is only being used by one person at the time it is unnecessary to specify and it's just wasting space. It's easy not to get confused because if someone reading the page gets confused over the names, all they have to do is click the link to that character's page. On another note I'd say the same goes for the individual squad names as well, the descriptions for those teams can be found on their own pages, which are already properly linked here (for that matter the "New Avengers" have never focused on interdimensional threats, they've had two enemies in that category and they've been fighting HAMMER or the X-Men the rest of the time). Antoinejd if you'd like to give your opinion, please do so so that we can get this sorted out. Andy Nominus (talk) 15:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I think that meet the real names of the members that have a codename who was used by another person in the past is nessecarry because it's more clear like that. But I can change it if the other editors are not in my opinion. For the mention of the New Avengers, I thinked that their principal role was the intervention in Interdimensionnal menaces, but maybe I go wrong. Sorry for my english, I'm born at Montreal.--Antoinejd (talk) 17:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Antoinejd :From an impartial view-point? I think that the last names in brackets are useful and should stay, but only if that code-name has been used by someone else in the Avengers Roster. For instance, I saw Iron Fist (Rand), but no other use of the Iron Fist code name in the current and former rosters, and I saw a Power Man (Alvarez), but not a Power Man (Cage), since Cage is listed under his full name. :As for the team descriptions, it seems like they aren't needed, and as seen above, it's just one more thing for users to disagree upon. If someone wants to know about a sub-team's function, let them click the link. Just my two cents --Spencerz (talk) 18:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then, so we keep brackets for any team "members" with common names whether active or not (ie Rogers & Bucky (who is going by another code name, but was only an Avenger while he was Captain America), Mar-Vell & Danvers, Visions (Shade & Jonas)), take them out if their other counterparts have never been on the team or are currently using another code name (ie Black Widow, Iron Man/Stark & War Machine/Rhodes), and take out team descriptions altogether since they are debatable. Although I do suggest for those we keep in brackets we use both first and last names (provided they have both). Is this a fair solution? Andy Nominus (talk) 17:33, November 11, 2012 (UTC) New Avengers Does the New Avengers are disbanded in the Vol 2 #34?